


The Suicide Squad

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: As seen on Tumblr, As seen on Twitter, Based on a Tumblr Post, Comedy, I Blame Tumblr, Inspired By Tumblr, We were all thinking this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: As they ready themselves to go beyond The Wall to capture a wight, Gendry questions why, of all the people in the world, they had been apparently chosen for this mission.(Let's admit it, we all thought about this when we saw the last scene of episode 5)





	The Suicide Squad

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic for this fandom and I hope I'm not screwing up in any way. Please let me know if I am screwing up and tell me how to improve the way I write these characters. Thousand Thanks and Credit to @WightsKing for the amazing image

The mission was set, as insane as it was. To go beyond The Wall after all the things Jon had said he had seen beyond it sounded like a certain, painful death.

Yet here they all were, driven to this point by the Gods, (God, whatever, Sandor was still uneasy from R'hllor granting him a vision on the fire of that run down house)

All willing, able and capable of looking after themselves in the frozen lands beyond The Wall; in a few cases that frozen place was where they were born, where they grew, where they became the men they were and now most likely were they would die in an attempt to please the Dragon Queen and get her to use her army and her dragons for something other than getting back that shit-smelling city that was King’s Landing.

Gendry was honestly hesitant to go beyond The Wall, not only because of all the shit that was going on, but because of how it all had fit in perfectly in the long run, something Beric could tell several were upset about.

“The Lord of Light sees the way but does not show it to us for He knows wouldn’t follow His Will should we know of His Plan. He blesses us as He sees fit to get us where He needs us. The Hound is proof of that as much as I am”

“Yeah, but-” Gendry started to speak his mind “-the thing is that I’m honestly wondering why us”

“Why us?” Sandor Clegane’s voice boomed in the cavernous tunnel that lead to the gate that separated the North from the True North “I’ll tell you why us: Because we have shit luck”

“If the Lord of Light really wants the world saved he could’ve picked better-” Gendry said as they walked in almost complete darkness, if not for some torches Tormund and Ser Jorah were carrying “-I mean look at us, what are we? Two bastards: One of a King, the other of the Warden of The North that helped my father become King” Gendry looked at Jon as he said that, struggling to see much resemblance between Jon Snow and the Ned Stark he met at his shop on King’s Landing.

“Two disgraced knights” Jorah Mormont commented, that deep yet calm voice of his barely echoing in the tunnel “I brought shame to my house by selling poachers and he-” Ser Jorah signaled with his head towards The Hound “deserted the current Queen on The Iron Throne when Stannis Baratheon tried to take the city”

“Don’t forget the drunk priest and the man that won’t fucking die-” The Hound’s voice and all the roughness it had were augmented by the echo of the tunnel until Gendry could feel the vibration of the sound on his hammer “And the wildlings”

“The man that will teach you all southerners how proper life is lived-” Tormund said proudly as he glanced around get a good look of his companions, knowing full well some would not return, his gaze staying on Gendry as he spoke “-I wouldn’t worry about any Gods, not where we’re going and what we’re about to do”

“If any of you are feeling scared you’re welcome to stay with Ser Davos” Jon said, knowing that while it was natural to be afraid, they needed to be focused if they were going to succeed

“I just can’t help but wonder what part do we have in this, what are we in all this” Gendry said as they approached the gate at the end of the tunnel.

“What are we?” The Hound murmured under his breath “Some kind of fucking Suicide Squad?”


End file.
